


Complicated

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dom Harvey, Dom/sub, Harvey finds out, Hiding, M/M, Scent blockers, Sub Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Mike's been hiding a huge secret from Harvey. Late one night, Harvey starts to piece it together. He's pissed. He thought that Mike trusted him, but now he's not sure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Readers,   
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).   
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.   
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories. 
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human

When the smell first hit his nose, Harvey had stiffened in his seat and tried to place it. It took a moment for his brain to understand the smell, because it should not have been in his limo. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, letting the smell wash over him and he had been right, the smell of a submissive was lingering in the air. It was faint but there. So, he opened his eye’s and followed the smell to the source. Surprised, when he found it was coming off the younger man sleeping next to him. It was there buried underneath whatever cheap cologne that other man was wearing. 

His considered that maybe the other man had rubbed against a submissive and the scent had just clung to his clothes, but that didn’t make sense because they had been locked in his office for the better part of two days. Living off coffee and take out, the only person that had come into the office besides the two of them had been Donna, and she was not a sub. And the smell couldn’t have transferred off of her because she barely stepped into his office and was only their long enough to tell them to go home, because they smelled.

Confused his leaned in and inhaled the scent again. It didn’t take long for it to click in his mind, the scent was all Mike. He growled low, Mike shifted in his seat but didn’t wake, and his driver to look over his shoulder, concerned. He waved Ray off and looked at the younger man sleeping next to him.

Mike’s head was leaning against the glass window, his arms pulled in tight against his chest and his legs stretched out. He looked exhausted and young.

Mike had passed out almost the second he had been shoved into the limo. Harvey had put his foot down when the younger man tried to ride his bike home, it was too late and to cold out. He never understood why Mike was always adamant on riding that thing and why he always tried to decline rides home. But now Harvey had an idea why.

If Mike was using something to hide his scent, it probably wears off towards the end of the day. So, it would have been a risk to get into a small space with a Dom. He growled again.

He had thought Mike trusted him. That they had gotten over keeping secrets from each other and that Mike finally trusted him. But it seemed Harvey was wrong and it hurt; not that he would admit that to anyone, that Mike was still hiding things from him.

 A small part of him was angry was himself for never seeing it, he prided himself on his ability to read people. That’s what made him so good at his job. But some how for two years Mike had been able to hide this from him, never once had he suspected that Mike was anything other then a Dom. The kid, didn’t know how to back down from a fight and had a protective side that rivaled Donna’s.

In hindsight, Harvey could see things that should have caught his attention, the way Mike stood prouder when Harvey told him he was proud of him or how Mike would get quiet when he had made a mistake or missed something. Little things that should have shouted hurt or upset submissive to Harvey, instead he had filled it away under Mike, being to hard on himself.

He was still looking at Mike, when the limo started to slow down and then stopped. He looked out the window and saw there were outside Mike’s crappy apartment building. He could see Ray looking at him through the review mirror.

He had a choice to make, wake the kid up and let him go. Pretend he didn’t know and wait for the time when Mike finally trusted him enough to tell him or not.

“Take us to my condo.” He said to Ray, who didn’t even hesitate to pull away from the curb and drive on.


	2. Uncertain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just wanted to point out that these Chapters will probably be short, because this started off as somethign silly to post on tumblr. But it is slowly growing and the origainal chapters where only a few hundred words, but I am going to try adding to them to make them better and longer. Hope you enjoy.

Mike was woken up by someone’s hand on his shoulder shaking him. Tired he groaned and tried to shift away from the offending hand. The hand tightened and the shaking grew more persistent. He tried to ignoring it, he was to tired and his body hurt, in a way that he knew it was going to hurt to move. All he wanted to do was sleep. When the hand didn’t stop, he gave up trying to fall back to sleep.

“I’m awake.” He grumbled and tried to swat the hand away.

He heard a small laugh, “Sure you are.” The voice was familiar, and in some small part of his head he heard safe, so he stayed relaxed and his eyes closed.

Whoever it was sighed and then there was an arm pulling on him and then he was dragged out of whatever warm place he had been and placed him on his numb legs, a cold breeze hitting him in the face.

“Shit!” he groaned out and he opened his eyes as he brought his arms up to bring some of the warmth back.  When he finally was awake enough to get his brain to work he realized that he had just been dragged out of Harvey’s limo, he turned to find his boss standing behind him. Telling him that it was Harvey that dragged him out of the car.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, “Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“It’s fine.” Harvey said, and started walking around him towards the building behind them.

That is of course when Mike realized they weren’t in front of his building like he had assumed but out side of Harvey’s. He looked towards his boss, who was now a few feet away and then back at the limo that was just pulling away from the curb.

“Harvey!” He shouted, because what the hell, he was tired and wanted to go home.

His boss stopped and turned to look at him, there was something in the look, Mike wasn’t sure what it was but something told him that his friend was mad at him.

“Umm Harvey?” He said pointing to the fading limo.

“You can crash here.” Harvey said then he started moving again.

Mike watched for a second, pulling his arms closer to block out the cold. He couldn’t stay here, his scent blockers would fade and there would be no way for him to hide his changing scent from Harvey. The Dom’s scenes were to sharp, no way would he mistake the smell once it came through.

“Harvey!” He shouted again, the man stopping as the front door building was opened by the door man, “Where is my bike?” he asked loudly knowing he was heard.

His boss turned to give him a raised eye brow, Mike sighed, “I have to get home.” He explained.

Harvey’s face darkened and again, Mike was sure he was in trouble, but he couldn’t think of anything he could have done to piss off the other man.

“Mike.” Harvey said, “It’s to cold for you to be riding that damn thing, now come on.” Mike’s body shivered, and it wasn’t from the cold. Harvey had a habit of using his Dom voice when he frustrated or trying to make a point. And it always caused him to react, no matter how many times he told himself not to.

Deciding that it wasn’t worth the fight, he looked away from his boss and he pulled out his phone. It only took a moment to find the number he needed, he was about to hit the call button when the phone was snatched out of his hand.

“What are you doing?” Harvey growled, like actually growled, caused Mikes knees to shake.

“Cab?” He said, well tried to but it came out uncertain. Something about the way Harvey was standing and the waves of aggression coming off him, had him suddenly unsure.

 There was another growl from the Dom, then he grabbed Mike’s arm and started walking them both towards the front door. Which was still being held open by a confused looking door man.

“What the hell?” He asked, trying to pull his arm free, because now he was sure Harvey was pissed. But he still didn’t know why. His question went unanswered.

“Harvey!” He shouted, only it came out louder then he meant, because they had just entered the building and there was no cars or wind to dampen it. He flinched at the volume and tried to plant his feet.

Harvey stopped from a second, turned to look at him, then pulled on his arms. The strength behind it pulled Mike and he stumbled. He tried to correct his balance but he hadn’t moved fat enough and started to fall. But suddenly two arms wrapped around him catching him and bringing him to his feet.

“Where’d you learn to walk?” Harvey asked, letting him go as soon as the associate was steady.

Frustrated, “I can walk just fine, when you’re not dragging me behind you like some caveman.” Harvey was looking at him, and Mike’s instincts started shouting at him, submit or run. Because the angry Dom in front of him was giving off dangerous vibes. Not that he ever thought Harvey would hurt him.

“Look,” He said holding up his hands, “Harvey, I just want to go home and sleep. So, whatever I have done to piss you off, can we please talk about it tomorrow?”

“No.”

Mike groaned and turned his head towards the door, wondering how bad it would look if he just took off and ran for it. He almost laughed at the image his brain supplied of the door mans face. He must have taken a step because suddenly, Harvey’s voice was there. Clear and Dominant.

 “Mike.” Mike’s body stopped. He didn’t even make the choice to do it. It was pure instinct. Normally a dominate tone didn’t affect him through his suppressants but then again this was Harvey, Mike always has a hard time fighting his instincts around his boss, and because this wasn’t Harvey’s normal trying to show off and throwing a little of his power around this was Harvey wants something and it is going to happen, tone.

He turned around, “what?” He asked.

“This way.” Harvey said, and Mike swear it sounded like an order. The submissive part of him told him to obey. But he fought against the urge and tried not to let Harvey see his inner struggle.

 “Harvey?” He tried again to protest.

“Mike.” With that tone, Mike knew that something was wrong. This wasn’t just his boss mad because he fucked up something at work or made a fool of himself. This was something personal and it caused every hair on his neck stood up and he had to fight against the need to show Harvey his neck.

“My condo now.” The order hit him hard. He tried to fight, but his body wasn’t listening to him anymore. It wanted to obey the command and he quickly figured out he had to obey.

He didn’t want Harvey to think he was obey because he had to, so he rolled his eyes, “fine, but you owe me dinner.” He tried to say it with his usually playful tone, but with his nerves he wasn’t sure he got it right.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Harvey watched as Mike walked passed him and into the building. He shook his head, watching Mike fight against his instincts made a few things clearer in his head. He didn’t know how he had missed the signs in the past, but now that he knew, he could make out the clenched jaw and the tight way Mike held his body when he had given the younger man an order. He had of course seen it before but he always put it down as Mike not liking being ordered around. Not that his idiot associate was a submissive fighting against himself. When he had ordered Mike to his condo, he saw the shift in the younger mans eyes and how his shoulders relaxed, and he knew he had him. Mike hadn’t been able to ignore the command and that thought had caused him to shiver, because he like the idea of Mike giving into him.

But the way Mike tried to fake it made him frown. Then he sighed and followed Mike into the elevator. Neither of them said a word as it rose, Mike looked to be falling asleep on his feet and Harvey, he was trying to work out the best plan for getting the truth out of Mike. He didn’t want to push too hard, but he also didn’t want to let it go. He knew Mike would be pissed if he just ordered the truth out of him, not that he wasn’t tempted to do it. He also knew that Mike wasn’t just going to tell him. The young man had been hiding if for to long, and had put to much into not being a submissive to just stop now.

The elevator dinged and opened on to his floor, he placed his hand on the small of Mike’s back and lead him to his door. As he unlocked the door he tired not to look at the younger man. He was still to hurt and angry to be able to meet Mike’s eyes and hold his tongue. Two years they had worked together even becoming friends. He had thought Mike trusted him. He knew he trusted Mike but it seemed he had misjudged their friendship and that hurt. He didn’t let many people close and it seemed like he had invested more into Mike then Mike had him. He couldn’t believe Mike was still hiding things from him.

With a sigh he opened his door and pushed Mike inside. As Mike stumbled inside with a frustrated huff, Harvey wondered when the last time Mike actually gave into his nature and submitted to someone. He had too right? Now way the young associate kept up with their every day work and didn’t have an outlet to get himself realigned and balanced. He knew there were submissive that hated feeling vulnerable around others, it was something he never really understood. Because it was part of them, just like the need to be in control and the desire to protect was a part of him. 

He really hated that Mike, would lie about a part of himself. Mostly he wanted to smack his associate upside the head for doing something that could be bad for his health. Submitting help keep submissive balanced and healthy, it was as important as sleep.

He fought against a growl in his throat and watched as Mike walked straight into his kitchen and sat down in one of his stools. Harvey followed behind him, grabbing a bottle and two glasses.

“So,” Mike said sitting as one of his bar stools “What’s going on?”

Harvey could hear the nerves in Mike’s voice, he knew Harvey was pissed at him. Thought Harvey was positive Mike hadn’t been able to figure out why yet. The kid probably thought he messed something up at work.

Instead of saying anything he filled the two glasses and passed on to Mike, who eyed it then picked it up and took a small drink. He watched Mike, the man looked exhausted his eyes where red and had dark circles under his eyes, he was even leaning on his arm as if he was thinking about just falling asleep at Harvey’s bar. Harvey smirked, and Mike frowned confused at him.

If they were going to have any conversation tonight, Mike had to be more awake.

“Up.” He said as he walked around the counter and towards Mike. When he was close enough he took Mike’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He heard a groan but Mike didn’t complain, just let Harvey drag him through the condo.

Thought when they started towards his room, Mike’s feet stopped and he tried to pull them both to a halt.

“Harvey?” Mike said sounded confused.

Harvey wanted to sigh, instead he turned and glared at Mike, “Do you really think I’m dragging you half asleep ass into my room for anything untold?”

Mike returned his glare, “Of course not. But what the hell are you doing?”

Harvey grinned at least the kid was sounded a little more awake.

“Just trust me.” He said and resumed pulling Mike into his room. HE didn’t stop as he aimed them through his room and into his bathroom.

Again there was a hesitation stop from Mike, who was looking at the bathroom with a mix of aww and confusion. Harvey ignored it and pulled Mike against the glass of his shower door. Mike let out a puff of air. Then Harvey who kept one hand only Mike, as the other reached in and turned on the water.

He felt Mike tense and he quickly retreated from the shower and grabbed Mike with both hands, then before Mike could make a run for it, he shoved him into the shower and slammed the door closed.

Mike squeaked under the cold spray and quickly reached out to turn the water to a hotter temperature.

“What the hell?” He shouted. Harvey chuckled at the already soaked submissive, and he would have to question why his mind was already calling Mike that and turned to walk out of the bathroom. He heard Mike reach for the door, so he stopped and glared at him.

“Don’t.” He laced his voice with just a little bit of his dominance enough that he saw Mike’s hand still, “You need to be more awake if we are going to talk. Also, you stink.” Then he left slamming the bathroom door shut behind him.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) 
> 
> Don't forget you can follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman

Mike stood under the spray, staring at his boss’s retreating back.

‘What the hell was going on with Harvey?’ He thought.

He took in the tiled shower, it was large, two of his could easily fit in here. There were a few bottles on a small built in shelf. Body washes and Shampoo, both of which smelled like Harvey.

Mike felt his stomach sink, the shower had woken him up enough to know that the water he was standing under was quickly washing away his scent blocking spray. He jumped forward and turned the water off.

He tried to smell himself to see if Harvey would be able to smell him, but all he got was wet cloths and his own fear. He looked over at the bottles on the shelf and wondered if he used enough if it would cover up in natural scent, at least enough to get out of the condo and home.

Not sure he had any other option he turned the water back on and worked on stripping out of his soaked work clothes. He didn’t want to just throw them on Harvey’s bathroom floor so he wrung them out and put them over the top of the shower doors. Then he grabbed Harvey’s body wash and started to scrub his body clean.

Of course, it was only after he washed his hair, that he realized his mistake. Sure, the soap and shampoo might hide his scent, but he was now covered in a smell that his brain associated with Harvey. It was thick and washed over him enough that he had to lean against the shower wall. His instincts screamed for him to relax into the scent, but his brain told him that that would be a mistake.

He really hoped that whatever Harvey wanted to talk about didn’t take a lot of time, because sitting surround by Harvey’s scent inside Harvey’s condo, sitting close to Harvey sounded like the best way to out himself.

He groaned and turned off the shower. Then he opened the door and grabbed one of the towels and had to bite back a whine when the towel smelled like Harvey, not the man’s shampoo but the man’s natural scent. Harvey must have used this towel a couple times after showering and hadn’t washed it yet. Mike looked around for a different towel but there was only the one.

He sighed and dried off then wrapped it around his waist.

“Harvey?” He shouted once he was in Harvey’s bedroom and had no idea what to do next.

Harvey walked in took one look at him turned and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of blue fade pajama pants and a white shirt, Mike got both when they were tossed at him.

“Hurry up, food’s here.” Harvey said and the he was gone.

As Mike got dressed he played over the last couple days in his head, because Harvey sounded mad and he couldn’t think of anything he could have done to upset his boss. If it had been a mistake on something they worked on, Harvey would have already called him on it, same if he had misspoken to someone or offended anyone.

Once he was dressed he walked into the living room. Harvey was sitting on his couch with some Chinese food laid out of the table in front of him. Mike took a seat on the far end of the couch, hoping to keep some distance between him and his boss.

Harvey gave him a look but didn’t say anything. Mike felt uneasy, Harvey wasn’t one for dragging out a punishment or telling him off when he fucked up. So, this whole thing had him on edge and confused.

He finally snapped, when Harvey just made a plate of food and started eating.

“What the hell, Harvey?” His boss looked at him and raised his brow.

“Don’t give me that. What’s going on?” He asked.

Harvey sighed and put down his food.

“I wanted to talk.” His boss said pushing a plate towards him.

“About?” Mike asked ignoring the plate.

“When was the last time you submitted?” Harvey asked looking him dead in the eye.

If he had been eating he would have choke on his food, There was no way Harvey just asked him that. Because that would mean Harvey knew and Harvey couldn’t know because he was meticulous about keeping it a secret.

Harvey was still staring at him, and every instinct in him told me to give in and tell the truth to the one and only dominate he had ever truly trusted.

His body froze as his mind raced, he knew Harvey was different the most Dom’s in their line of work, hell most Dom’s in general. He wouldn’t see him as weak or less able, but the fear was still there. The same fear that had been pounded in his head since he was a kid, that he was less then a Dom, weaker, made to submit. That as a sub he wasn’t meant to work in his chosen filed, because no way could a Sub take on and hold his ground against a Dom. That it would be unfair to his clients because his instincts could be used against him and it could lead to him losing their cases.

He tried not to panic when he thought about the other consequences, there were rules or guidelines about Subs in certain work area and he had lied for so long he wasn’t even sure about what they were at Pearson and Hardman. Thought he was sure he was supposed to have a sponsor to watch over him and if need be to handle punishments and drops.

And that was just his fear about work. His heart was pounding on what this could mean for him in his personal life. His heart beat sky rockets, because Harvey knew and if he knew Mike wouldn’t be able to hide anymore and he wasn’t ready to give up his career and lifestyle just to please some Dom.

He looked up, not remembering when he looked down and Harvey was still watching him. Concern along with hurt and anger in his eyes, and part of Mike wanted to lean back and relax, tell Harvey he was sorry for lying, take whatever punishment the Dom gave and submit. Because he knew that Harvey wouldn’t hurt him and that this Dom had always protected him and taken care of him. But Mike has lived most of his life ignoring his instincts, so instead of giving in and doing what his body wanted, he rushed to his feet and darted for the door.

Apparently that Harvey knew him better then he thought because the older man hit his feet at the same time, and by the time Mike made it to the door, Harvey was on him. Their bodies collided and then Mike felt himself being pressed against the door.

He grunted and tried to push the bigger man off but Harvey’s body held him in place, then the Dom’s arms came up to bracket him, trapping him against the wall. He felt himself let out a whine as he tried to shake Harvey off.

“Easy, Mike.” Harvey said gently behind him. A spike went through his body but continued to try to get free.

“It’s okay.” He heard Harvey tell him, over the blood rushing in his ears, despite his panic he felt the urge to listen to the soothing voice but his fear kept him fighting.

 “Mike, you have to stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.” His boss sounded frustrated but still gentle. Mike knew he should listen, that there was no way he was getting free and that Harvey wasn’t trying to hurt or control him but he had fought so long and so hard to get where he was and he wouldn’t just give in and lose everything. He growled and tried once more to shove the Dom off.

“Dammit Michael stop!” He told his body not to listen, but the order washed over him, and he felt his body go lax against Harvey. His boss brought his arms down and caught him, so he didn’t fall to the ground from the sudden lack of strength.

As Harvey held him, Mike tried to find his voice to shout at his boss, this was why he hated what he was, one order from Harvey and his will was gone, he was completely defenseless and as much as he hated it, the submissive part of his brain liked submitting to Harvey.

He whined out, it was the only way he could show how he was feeling.  He felt Harvey turn his head, so they were looking at each other.

“I’m going to pick you up, then place you on the couch. When I release you, you won’t try that stupid stunt again.” As much as he wanted to argue, he didn’t really think he had anymore fight in him, so he nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mike.” Harvey said, after what felt like forever.
> 
> “Why didn’t you tell me?” The man asked, and Mike felt his stomach twist, in guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while. I do want to point out this was never suppose to be a story lol. It was a simple prompt that kinda grew. It will probably one be 6 or 7 chapters long. I really hope you guys enjoy it.

 

When he was dropped on the couch, he couldn’t help but pull his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He tired not to look at Harvey as the Dom returned to his seat. But he listened. He listened to every step and the sigh the man let out as he dropped down. Then he listened to the silence that filled the room around them.

“Mike.” Harvey said, after what felt like forever.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” The man asked, and Mike felt his stomach twist, in guilt. Because Harvey wasn’t mad about him being submissive or even the fact that he was hiding it. No, the man was mad because Mike hadn’t told him. He let out a breath as the night started to make more sense. No wonder Harvey had seemed so pissed.

He tried to think about a way to justify it.

Not telling his mentor and friend about himself. He didn’t think fear was the best responds. Not with how much Harvey had fought and protected him, both at work and in his private life. He knew Harvey would be hurt that Mike had still choice to fear him, instead of trusting in the friendship they had built.

It was true through. That fear was why he kept his mouth shut. Even though he had thought about telling him. Because no matter how well he thought he knew and trusted Harvey, there was still years of bad experiences and the lessons his grandma taught him rattling around in his brain.

His grandma taught him at a young age, that people would always look at him different. Dom’s and Beta’s would see him as weaker. Because while he was enhanced in similar ways, strength and sense, his instincts would tell him to submit or bow down to them. Neutrals would look at him with fear or pity. Fear, because he was stronger then them and pity because submissive were seen as feeble or fragile.

Being neutral is grandma didn’t always understand him, but she loved him and did everything she could to help him hid what he was. But she also tried to teach him how to read a Dom, make sure to stick closer to the ones that would want to protect and take care of him instead of the ones that would want to cage and control him. Or how to spot the difference between a Beta and Neutral, because it could be important someday. Hell, it could save his life one day.

“Mike?” His boss’s voice pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked at Harvey, the Dom seemed less angry now. Which was good, it was helping Mike to feel less scared.

“I don’t tell anyone.” He whispered, “I never tell anyone. Trevor didn’t even know.” He hopped that Harvey would understand what he was trying to say. Because he did trust Harvey more than anyone besides his grandmother.

“Why hide?” Harvey asked.

Mike huffed and glared at the Dom.

“Did you know, that I wouldn’t be able to work for you if I didn’t.” Harvey gave a small nod.

“Or that once I hit high school, I would have had a Dom teacher assigned to me, to make sure I balanced and that others didn’t take advantage of me,” He spit the word out, “or to handle punishments if I acted out.”

His anger grew as he thought about it, “How about the fact if I didn’t hide my scent, I would have Dom’s constantly around me. Whether it was because they felt I needed their protection or because they felt the desire to control me. Not because they genuinely liked me or wanted but because I was submissive. Or how with my age people who find it weird I have been claimed and collared like a proper submissive.” He groaned and dropped his head to his knees.

He startled when he felt Harvey place his hand over one of his. Not having heard the man move.

“That’s all the negatives. Mike.” The man said kneeling in front of him, causing Mike’s instincts to go haywire. “What about the fact that it’s healthy for you to submit? Or what about meeting a Dom who did genuinely cared for you? One that wanted to show you what it’s like enjoy or take pleasure in your instincts?” The man placed a hand on the top of Mike’s head, causing him to shiver when the gentle fingers worked their way into his hair. Then with a light pull he forced Mike to lift his head.

“As for work, Pearson and Hardman, has no rule against hiring submissive. Jessica made sure of that when she became partner. There are rules about having a sponsored, someone to be there in case you drop or need to be looked after.” Harvey let out a breath. “And if anyone ever tried to take advantage of your nature, I would personally torture them.” A slight growl in his voice.

Then he went on, “Mike, I’m not asking you to out yourself.” Mike’s heart skipped, would Harvey let him continue to hide?  Could they possibly go back to the way things were before tonight?

“But I can’t let you go one like this.” Mike tried to pull his hand away angry.

But the Dom tightened his hold. “You’re so scared of what you are. Mike, that’s wrong and unhealthy. You don’t have to tell anyone at work and I won’t treat you any different, unless it’s an emergency. But I want you to let me show you submission shouldn’t be feared. Mike, I’m asking you to trust me.”

He stared at Harvey. Feeling his body war against itself.  Natural and self-taught instincts raging against each other about giving into the Dom, while logic and fear battled about the very idea of submitting.

 Harvey’s offer sounded good, great even. He knew no one else would do it.

But the very idea of submitting scared the shit out of him. He couldn’t remember a time he had ever truly gave him, not completely. And the part that scared him the most, was that he wanted to. Right here with Harvey he wanted to submit, let go over all the worry and fear and just let Harvey handle everything.

He cleared his throat.

“I’m scared.” He whispered out.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys,

I've been having issues writing my fanfictions lately. I am working on editing my original story and going over cover art, and that's on top of the holidays.

So, I haven't had the time I normally do to write or go over these. I have tried to keep up and I have found I'm not as happy with some of the new chapters as I want to be.

I think I'm going to remove chapter 16 from Don't trust Dumbledore and Chapter 8 of Scattered, until I have time to go over them and make sure they are as good as they should be.

 

Also, I could really use a few beta readers. If you read any of my stories and feel like you would like to beta read them, please email me, nobodyzhuman@gmail.com. Make sure to put Beta or AO3 in the subject bar so I don't mistake if for spam. Feel free to email if you have a comment too. The beta reading thing goes for ALL OF MY ON GOING STORIES!! 

 

I would like to add that because of editing and holidays, I will probably not be posting anything else until Jan. Hopefully that will give me time to catch up on everything.

 

Thank you guys so much for reading my stuff.

Nobodyzhuman :)

UPDATE: 11-29-18: I have now 4 or 5 people that are going to help beta read "Don't Trust Dumbledore." But I'm still looking for help on my "Better Days Series", "Complicated", and "Scattered." If anyone is interested.


End file.
